Black and White
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Yaoi. Danny's family and friends are killed by a serial murder and now he lost everyone he holds dear to him. Instead of blaming himself he blames the human race for taking away his loved ones and now wants revenge. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Black and White**

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Declaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did I would have made a lot of male char from the show going after Danny and trying to kill Sam.

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, blood, bad language but not too much, dark Danny, and don't for get to your Horror BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING!!

Pairings: MutliplexDanny what can I say he doesn't really fall in love with anyone just sleeping with many.

Summary: Yaoi. Danny's family and friends are killed by a serial murder and now he lost everyone he holds dear to him. Instead of blaming himself he blames the human race for taking away his loved ones and now wants revenge.

**Prologue**

XXX

They were gone.

All of them were just . . . . . gone.

He couldn't save them.

This was not how it was suppose to be! He was the hero the one that saved the day. There was no room for failure in his line of work. Yet everyone that he loved were gone. Mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and even Danni was gone. What did he do wrong that caused this to happen? Wasn't he careful, observant and all those other things? But it seemed it wasn't enough through his eyes. The price was innocents. . . . his family and friends.

_He's a phantom…_

_Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom…_

Yo Danny Fenton, he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine,

It was designed to view a world unseen;

_He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom…_

When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit

But Danny took a look inside of it.

There was a great big flash of and everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged!

_Phantom, Phantom…_

When he first woke up, he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly;

he was much more unique than the other guys!

It was then that he knew what he had to do;

he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through.

He's here to fight for me and you!

He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's (whisper) Danny Phantom!

"To think, all it took was for a serial killer to murder his family and friends," Danny whispered softly staring blankly at his bedroom floor. 'Who would of know that Danni could be murdered when she was a clone of me powers and all yet to get killed be a human. . . . ' he cracked a empty smile at that and started to softly chuckle then slowly shifting into broken laughter. "There gone haha . . and I know exactly who to blame haha!" he laughed then stopped as fast as he started. "Humans," the young teen hissed with venom, "They are the cause of all of this. Carrying their happy lives like my family didn't even exist! All of them will pay. . . . . no one will be happy as long as I'm alive," glaring empty baby blue eyes flashed a bloody red then vanished, a demented smirk appeared on Danny face. "I'll start with Casper High."

End prologue

AN: This as been floating about in my head for a while and this is my second attempt at a Danny Phantom fanfiction. And If you haven't see all the Danny Phantom Eps then find me on GaiaOnline and look for **DannyMaster** then I'll give ya the site where you can watch all the eps for free!!! Is so awesome! But you got to find me on Gaia first!! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Black and White**

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Declaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom because if I did I would have made a lot of male char from the show going after Danny and trying to kill Sam.

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, blood, bad language but not too much, dark Danny, and don't for get to your Horror BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING!!

Pairings: MutliplexDanny what can I say he doesn't really fall in love with anyone just sleeping with many.

Summary: Yaoi. Danny's family and friends are killed by a serial murder and now he lost everyone he holds dear to him. Instead of blaming himself he blames the human race for taking away his loved ones and now wants revenge.

**Chapter one**

XXX

Since he didn't have no where to go and he didn't want to go into an orphanage so Danny hid in his own home using his powers to stay hidden when someone went looking for him in the house. It was not a problem hiding from humans they didn't know his secret no one did, well the ones that were human except for one person. That was Vlad Masters. He didn't really care for the other at the moment he just wanted total destruction of the human race. And of coarse he would be starting at Casper High tomorrow morning when the students were unaware of the danger. But first the young halfa needed to get better clothing the ones he were warring reminded him too much of his family so he would just get rid of them.

It was a little after midnight so most of the stores would be closed just what he wants at that moment. No people to bother him. The blue eyed teenage stood before one of the buildings that happened to be the mall. Here he could get a wide selection of clothing and accessories to go along with his outfit. With that plan he fazed into the mall without setting off any of the alarms programmed to the building. For the remainder of the night till morning he flew through selections looking for the right look for him. It wasn't till five hours latter that he found what he was looking for. Once again Fazing out of the mall Danny appeared into the morning dawn. If anyone was around they would have been breathless from what they saw, not him fazing through the wall but what he looked like. The young halfa was simply gorgeous in his tight leather black pants hugging every curve that was hidden by his old baggy blue jeans in the past ridding low on his hips and don't forget hugging his ass just right. Form fitting blood red long sleeve shirt with tears everywhere on the material showing soft pale skin along with small developed muscles and the shirt only covered half of his upper body leaving his smooth stomach bare to perverted eyes. Steel toed combat boots adored his feet the color of black, laces and silver buckles fastened to the sleek footwear. A spiked black leather collar with chains graced his slender neck and with the use of his power Danny forced his jet black hair to grow longer to at least past his shoulders, tying it into a low ponytail. The last thing that the teen changed was his eyes. Instead of the baby blue they were bloody red, glowing with hate and rage.

"Look out world you just created a monster," Danny whispered red glowing orbs glaring at the morning sunrise.

_He's an evil phantom…_

_Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom…_

Yo Danny Fenton, he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine,

It was designed to view a world unseen;

_He's gonna kill 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom…_

When it didn't quite work, his folks they just quit

But Danny took a look inside of it.

There was a great big flash of and everything just changed

His molecules got all rearranged!

_Evil Phantom, Evil Phantom…_

When he first woke up, he realized he had snow white hair and glowing red eyes.

He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly;

he was much more unique than the other guys!

It was then that he knew what he had to do;

he had to stop all the humans that were comin' through.

He's here to fight for not me and you!

He's gonna kill 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna kill 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom

Gonna kill 'em all 'cause he's (whisper) Danny Phantom!

Danny stood out side of the high school observing the building with such intensity. It was already ten minutes after the first bell rang so all the students where already in class or just ditching it didn't really matter to the halfa as long as there were plenty of humans to destroy but first he wanted to have some fun. At the moment he didn't really need to turn into his other half so he just walked right into the school. The first step for his fun was to reveal himself to have powers or some kind mess with some of the stupid ones heads. At least the ones with some brain might figure it out that he was actually Danny Phantom but he doubted it though.

The Halls were empty and the young halfa smirked. _It won't be empty for long_. He thought.

Closing his red orbs Danny concentrated to bring out his power to the surface in his human form and it answered his call. Green energy swirled around him gently swaying his long raven hair behind him revealing a beautiful but deadly picture. Sighing with satisfaction the young teen basked in the power that was his own then snapped his red eyes open releasing the energy through out the school in a deadly burst. Walls cracked, the floors weakened, some of the upper floors started to give way. Explosions were heard from the labs then soon the screaming started; bring a sadistic smirk to Danny's face. The alarms went off through out the building and shouts of teachers over the screaming student telling them to evacuate. His smirk turned into a full blown out insane grin, loving the fear that came out of the humans from in the classrooms. The halls were suddenly flooded with screaming students, with teachers trying to calm them down and they did not seem to notice him. His grin fell and started glaring at the surrounding people who were to busy panicking to notice they were shoving him, red eyes starting to glow angrily. With a shout of rage he released another wave of energy but the shade of color red like his glowing eyes this time. The people around him slammed into the lockers near by yelling out in pain. Many eyes turned in Danny's direction looking in shock and disbelief silence consuming the halls except for the wailing alarms. Some of them wondering why he was in school knowing that his family just died recently and that he wasn't around in any of his classes. Most of the other people just stared at him and his new look. Hell some of them even forgotten why they were screaming when they laid there eyes on the young halfa. Girls where drooling, guys were just staring not knowing how to react but there lower body's gave them good answers.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your classes?" he asked mockingly acting like it was accident red eyes gazing back at all the students and teachers.

"F-Fenton?"

Danny looked over his shoulder lazily and caught the person that spoke to him. It was none other then the blond jock of the school, Dash Baxter. He still looked the same blond slicked back hair and his trade mark lettermen jacket. To Danny it seemed that the jocks body was having a interesting reaction to his new appearance. This new development brought a amused smirk to his full lushes lips drawing a few intakes of breathes from the surrounding people around him.

Who would have thought a change of wardrobe and attitude would bring both genders to there knees, in crazed teenaged lust.

Deep blue meet bloody red. Dash own orbs widened a fraction at his strange change of eye color

'Something is not right,' the blonde thought to himself, even though below the belt was saying something else. 'Fenton looks different then he did a couple of weeks ago. More cooler looked but there is something off about him now. But what is it?'

"Is there something you see that you like?" a cool voice whispered into the blonde jock's ear.

Dash tensed up wondering how the hell 'Fentina' sneaked up on 'him' of all people, an alert quarterback and all around bully.

"What's the matter Dash?" the long raven haired teen purred softly nearly pressed up against the tall quarterback chest to chest. "Got nothing to say?"

Before the taller teenager could even reply they were interrupted.

"Mr. Fenton! What is the meaning of this!?" One of his teachers bellowed, which happened to be Mrs. Tetslaff, his gym teacher.

Gracefully spinning around, he sent a cold stare in her direction ruby red orbs piercing her very being sending cold shivers of fear coursing down her spine. Without even a word he lifted his left hand directly at her with a hint of red welling up in his palm. At first no one seemed to notice but it became pretty noticeable once it was the sized of volleyball. With a cruel smirk on his delicate face he released the red ecto blast. The teacher's eyes widened to inconsiderable size at the strange phenomenal that was happening and just barley got out of the way of the energy blast. Everyone was speechless, Danny Fenton, the loser tried to harm a teacher! Not only that but he did something that was imposable for humans much less a teenage boy with social issues. All the students soon broke out in disbelief shouts.

"What hell was that?!"

"That's awesome!"

"Wha . . .?"

"Was he the one that nearly brought the school down?"

"No way! That loser can't have done that!"

"It was almost like Danny Phantom's energy blasts!"

"I knew he was some type of freak!"

"I bet it was his freaky parents experimented on him!"

From there everything they said was getting worst. The young halfa only stood there listening to there words some bring him amusement but it turned to rage when they started to insult him and his dead family. I with a roar of rage he released more of his power slamming all the student body and teachers to the ground. Ruby orbs glowing with hate for the people around him.

"You people better hold your tongues when talking about my DEAD family!" he snarled at the frightened crowed of young students. "All they've done for you to keep you save and you mock them!" his whole being was glowing a deep red. Then he thought of something. "Since you worship Danny Phantom so much I guess I'll reveal a very keep secret about him," he said cold red eyes boring into the crowd's souls.

With that he triggered his transformation from his human form to his ghost. A white ring of light appeared around his waist parting into two traveling both up and down his slender body. Seconds latter who stood before him was their idol Danny Phantom but with a few differences. One was his eyes, like Danny they were not his usual green but bloody red. The next change was his suit; they were not the usual hazard jumpsuit but actual clothing. It still was mostly black and white, Black tight leather pants, black tight long sleeve shirt with a white collar and his trade mark Danny Phantom logo on the front. White belts were wrapped around his upper arms and thighs, loose white fingerless gloves that also had the DP logo on them. Steal toed white boots were on his feet like in his human form and his long white hair lengthened to the middle of his back. To say he was even more appealing to both of the sexes at that moment. Even though there hormones were acting up they were still in shock at the revealed identity of Danny Phantom.

"Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom this whole time?" Dash chocked out from the shocked crowed of students.

"Come now, hasn't anyone notice the similarities of me and Phantom? Fenton Phantom? Not very original to say so my self," the halfa said flatly. "To think it was so easy to fool everyone. No one took note of my tardies, paranoid behavior, and my sneaking around? Not even my own parents noticed. It's kind of sad that they didn't know there own son was actually the ghost boy." He said that with a sad note to it then returned to his cold gaze. "Everything I've done for you and this town. All what THEY did for the people and this town. How do you repay them and me? By killing them and leaving me to morn there deaths because this town didn't do anything to stop the murder from getting my parents then my sister and friends. I don't just balm the police but everyone. It was you people that decided the men to take charge of the case but they were not good enough! Now my whole life is ruined and all that I love is gone now!" he shouted in anger voice rising with every sentence spoken from his mouth. "Now all of you will pay. No one will be spared. From now on this town belongs to me. I'll decide who will live and who will die, none of you will escape your punishment," Danny whispered cold red eyes glowing with insane intentions.

'_This is a dawn of a new era for Amity Park and soon the world. The human race will be destroyed for there sins. Of coarse starting with this town.'_

AN: So what do you think? Remember I'm just making this up as I go. Ironically I was listening to Sephrioth's theme song while typing this up. It helped me get into an evil mood! MHAHAHAHAHA:Cough: I mean . . . . . never mind. I just love the evil Danny!!!! No I mean evil human Danny not Dan (even though his is such a hunk!!!! Danny Will be turning evil just not into Dan. That reminds me should I put in Dan? Give me five saying yes and I will, along with any other male you want to see our favorite halfa with getting down and dirty with!!! Lots of reviews please!!!


	3. note of delay

I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a long while. I have too much going on in my life with going to collage, starting my new job which is graveyard shift, babysitting my little sister during the day. Basically getting my life started without the help of my parents. Oh and the most major writers block I have ever had since I started writing. I'm sorry it going to take awhile for me to figure out how to get out of it. I could get out of it tomorrow a couple days from now or weeks hell even months. I don't know. Sorry again. 

-Golden Feathers Edward


End file.
